matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bader
Bader is a member of the Northmen tribe, and is their chief's first-born son. History Early History Raf and Bader were once childhood friends, but as Bader grew older he became more aware of his status within the tribe and began to act imperiously towards Raf. When Raf challenged Bader to fight during the harvest games, the ruling clan made sure that Bader was victorious. Troll Mountain (Episode I) When Bader's sister, Lilibala, became sick with the mysterious disease, Bader was ordered by his father to lead an expedition to Troll Mountain to gain the elixir. However he was told to impart gifts for the trolls and not to accept any other bargains the trolls might force upon them, since Bader's father believed their tribe to be above accepting whatever the usual bargain the trolls demanded from the other tribes for the elixir. However after more than two weeks went by without any word or sign of Bader's group, it appeared that his journey had been ill-fated and that he would never return. Troll Mountain (Episode II) After Raf's failed attempt to steal the elixir from the trolls himself failed, he was imprisoned in a pit. As he was being lowered, he spotted Bader in one of the other cells. Speaking to him over the edge of his cell, Bader claimed that the trolls had simply imprisoned him and the rest of his group after they had requested the elixir, and that only he now remained. Later, as Raf was brought before the Troll King, he learned that Bader had in fact tried to bargain with the King by offering the three porters in his group in exchange for only a small sample of the elixir, enough to only heal his sister (whether this was his father's idea or his own is unclear). Troll Mountain (Episode III) As Raf set about freeing his ally Ko and the other prisoners of the Trolls, Bader pleaded for his freedom too, and Raf decided to free him, pointing out that he had the elixir and could save their village. However, Bader, not wanting to return to the village only to have Raf be their hero, quietly stole the pouch containing the elixir while Raf was busy and fled ahead of him and the Southmen prisoners. Upon reaching the bridge, Bader cut the ropes, leaving everyone else behind as the mountain began to crumble, and sped back to the village. Upon his return, Bader claimed that he had single-handedly defeated the trolls and destroyed their home, with only the small amount of elixir which was immediately reserved only for Lilibala. As festivities began in honour of Bader's claimed accomplishments, Raf returned to interrupt the celebration. Though Bader tried to threaten Raf in silence to keep the truth hidden, Raf refused to back down by calling Bader out on his lies, and pointed out that even without the elixir he had learned how to cure the illness, and would be able to help the entire village. Before more could be said, the Troll prince Turv burst into the village, mad with rage over his would-have-been-kingdom's destruction. While Timbuk pointed out Bader to the Troll, Turv instead revealed to the village that Raf's version of events were the truth, and Bader cowered as Raf fought and killed Turv, with the elixir being broken in the chaos. With the truth out, the villagers turned on Bader and his family, and decided to follow Raf to form a new village. Soon, without the proper knowledge of the disease or the elixir, Bader and his family soon succumbed to the illness and slowly died. Personality Although he is the same age as Raf, the two boys are completely different in temperament. As a son of the tribal chief, Bader received the biggest portions of food, fine clothes and was encouraged to practice fighting and wrestling all day. He grew taller and wider than Raf and began to assume a haughty attitude, ordering Raf and other folk around as though he was already an elder. Trivia . Category:Troll Mountain Category:Characters Category:Northmen Tribe Category:Antagonists Category:Troll Mountain Characters